


Stuck With You

by Pike_The_Knife



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, F/F, F/M, Forced Gem Fusion (Steven Universe), Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Small bit of blood, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, everyone is uncomfy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pike_The_Knife/pseuds/Pike_The_Knife
Summary: Things go a little differently near the end of SU: the movie.orInstead of getting aggressive, spinel gets possessive
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 6





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting this to see if people like the idea, IDK if I'll continue it, that all depends on you.

The sky was a beautiful shade of pinks and purples. I would be calming to witness if it wasn’t for the giant injector filled with bio poison which was causing the beautiful scene. But that was okay because Steven Universe was there and had already calmed the crazed gem down and she was now willing to help. 

The calm quiet air was suddenly filled with the sound of a loud horn being played. It was Spinel, the very gem to have caused all this mess in the first place. The horn symbolized safety and hope for this to be soon over. This horn noise has caused the injector to stop filling the earth with bio poison. Unfortunately, the effects had still taken a toll on the surrounding area. But with hope and hard work, this will all be cleaned up, maybe not right away, it'll take time and effort, but that’s okay. Steven was used to not having breaks. After all, he always had something to fix.

He smiled, watching the injector life into the air, away from earth. One less thing to worry about, now he just had to get garnets’ memories back, his powers, and then clean this colossal mess up, somehow. 

“Thanks, spinel” He thanked her, offering his hand. She took it with a sheepish smile.

“Aw geez, what are friends for.” Spinel rubbed the back of her, sheepish but happy to have helped her new friend. Steven disconnected his hand from hers and looked down at the ground in thought.

“Okay, We’ve almost cleaned up the mess. Now, all we need is Garnets memories and my powers and we can all get back to living happily ever after.” Concluding his statement he turns his back from her. Walking back to the gems. Halfway back to his friends and family, he speaks again, “what could work for Garnet, something about fusion, something about love.” His train of thought was cut off but a small sad voice from behind him

“What about me?” Steven looked back at her. Confused and surprised. “Is that all you needed me for? To turn off my injector?” Turned fully around to look at the pink gem, he could see her slightly slouched on herself. Sad, hurt eyes staring back up at him.

“Well, yeah,” He said, not thinking about his word choice. Once it was out of his mouth, he realized his error. “Wait no, I mean-” He was cut off by the same squeaky voice.

“What’s your plan for me then, huh? You gonna put me somewhere? Your gonna leave me, somewhere? YOU GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE?!” She was beginning to be hysterical. Hurt and scared of what she thought Steven wanted to do with her. Scared that he was going to throw her to the side.

“No, spinel, that’s not what-” He was cut off once more. This time though, it was by Spinel’s long stretchy arms twisting around him and pulling him up to her face.

“You promised. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T LEAVE ME,” She screamed in his face. The urge to block the loud noise caused him to struggle in his binds, but that only made her madder, more scared. “You were gonna break your promise, throw me aside, and forget this ever happened. Forget ME, forget I ever happened.”

“Spinel, no-” but once again the gem would not let him speak, breaking his words into a grumbling mess when she began to shake him back and forth. He felt sick and dizzy, and frankly, scared. He had no powers and was completely immobilized. She could easily kill him, for what she thought he planned for her.

The gems were worried, they had drawn their weapons but were hesitant to attack. Spinel hasn’t hurt Steven, not yet at least. If they attacked her when she was like this, she could easily stop them, or worse, hurt Steven to stop them. So they stayed put, weapons at ready incase the pink gem did something to Steven.

“Spinel, I promise, that’s not what I meant, I wasn’t leaving you, I just have to fix this, you can stay by my side if that makes you feel better.” He declared, finally able to get a full sentence out. Though that didn’t quite make him happy, in fact, it made him worried even more. She was completely silent, no meeting his eyes. She just stared at the ground, clearly in thought. Suddenly, out of nowhere, his binds tightened, knocking the air out of his lungs. He wheezed and struggled.

“Then prove it.” Three simple words. Three simple words that lead to complete chaos. The binds loosened just enough to get air into his lungs. He took full advantage of this and gasped for us much air until he caught his breath. He coughed, slight choking in the sudden air flowing into his lungs. Once he was settled, her words really sank in. He looked down at her, confused. Her face still facing down, but her pupils pointed up at him, waiting for his answer.

“What?” was all he could say. It was the only thing that popped in his head to say. This made Spinel scowl and her arms pulled him right up to her face. Uncomfortably close to the pink gem, he strained his neck to get some space between the two. She glared at him, the scowl deepening with every passing second.

“I won’t let you leave my side. I won’t let you abandon me like Pink.” Tears prickled at the edges of her eyes. She quickly shook her head, making the tears flicker off her face. She looked back at him, no more scowl, but now, something much worse. She was smiling. She was smiling up at him and suddenly, they were spinning. He was confused, completely lost on what she was doing. Suddenly the spinning got faster and faster, her arms pulling him close, way too close until…

His body was glowing, so was spinel’s body. It hit him like a brick, realization sinking in. She was trying to fuse with him. Once He figured this out, he strained to get away, to fight the fusion dance. But he was too weak, his gem barely being able to glow along with the fusion. It seemed to look like he wouldn’t be able to fuse, but then why was the glowing intensifying.

Their glowing bodies morphed into one another. Making a blob of light withers around trying to take shape. It struggled, with Steven desperately trying to fight it, but this only drained his powers more. So he gave in. The form took shape and there were once stood Steven and spinel was now occupied by a tall fusion. The fusion was the height of opal, though it was a little bigger.

The fusion towered over the gems, laughing uncontrollably. Their body tore apart a few times before it went right back to its shape. Their light pink skin and red-brown hair were covered in beautiful shades of pink and purple from the multitude of bright pink poison surrounding them. Their two arms grabbed their head exploring their new face. The fusion had 4 eyes, The top and bright pink color with the bottom eyes and deep brown. The bottom eyes were half-lidded, clearly fighting the urge to close them.

The fusion looks around themself, a big smile plastered on their face, “Now, heh, now you can’t break your promise. I’ll be with you, forever.” after saying this, in a strong sound of spinel’s voice, her face contorted, different emotions shifting through. It settled on a sad, scared face “Let me go, we can talk about this.” this time, their voice was deeper, a small hint of steven in it but still manly the squeaky voice of spinel. “NO!” they grabbed their poofy ponytails. “I won’t let you abandon me, ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped y'all liked it


End file.
